northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 34: Surprise! Return of Erika Hayashibara
Oracle 34: Surprise! Return of Erika Hayashibara (驚き！林原エリカのリターン Odoroki! Hayashibara Erika no ritān) is the thirty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of Erika Hayashibara. Synopsis In an unexpected situation, Anaira accidentally crossed paths with her mother, Erika Hayashibara, in an interview for her nightly news program. Plot Anaira and Irie, along with Rigor, faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, after facing the remaining Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Force Fighters helped Hiroyo and the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Fighters. They defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Hiroyo thanked the Armored Force Fighters for helping them. On the other hand, Anaira, Irie and Rigor defeated the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira told them that they need to go back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Meanwhile, Kazumi asked Miyuki about the mayor's action to solve the massive invasion in Hirakawa City. Miyuki replied that he will call the Special Action Force Group of the National Police and the National Army to conduct a plan to solve the massive invasion of the Chariot Soldiers. Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo reported that they've already defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Kohei, on the other hand, told to his sister that they had a struggle to defeat the two Chariot Fighters -- Triskaide and Archos. But in the end, they defeated them immediately. Anaira thanked her fellow Armored Fighters for the accomplishment of their mission. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen disappointed about the outcome of the mission which was headed by Triskaide and Archos, so he ordered them to undergo a disciplinary training. Negative, on the other hand, volunteered himself that he will secretly monitor the situation in the human world. Emperor Ryuuen agreed this, and he sent him to the human world. At night, while doing her nightly newscast, Anaira was shocked when she saw a face of a senator that looks familiar to her in the video. The senator she saw in the video is none other than her mother, Erika Hayashibara. Erika gave her reaction about the massive invasion of the Chariots in Hirakawa City. After she saw the video and a quick report by Chihiro, Anaira asked Chihiro about Erika's reaction, and Chihiro explained to her that Erika called the Hirakawa City Mayor to perform an action to solve the massive invasion of the Chariots immediately. Later after her nightly newscast, Anaira asked Chihiro if she had Erika's number, so she can call her for an interview. Chihiro replied nothing, and she forgot to ask Erika about her phone number. In an unexpected way, Anaira's mobile phone rang, and she answered it. She found out that her mother, Erika, called her. She asked her how she got her phone number, and Erika replied that it's not important to find out how she got her daughter's phone number, and the important was she already called her daughter again after a long time. Erika told to Anaira that she wanted to have an interview with her tomorrow at 9am in her office at the Senate, and Anaira agreed. After the call, Chihiro asked Anaira about the person who called her. Anaira replied that it was Erika who unexpectedly called her. She also told Chihiro to call the production staff of her nightly news program to prepare for her interview tomorrow, and Chihiro did. The next day, the production team of Anaira's nightly news program prepared all the equipment and other materials they will use for their interview at Erika's office at the Senate. Anaira finally met Erika personally, and their interview started. Meanwhile, a group of Chariot Soldiers came in and attacked the people at the Tamayama Park and Zoo in Shiratori St., northern Hirakawa City. The Armored Fighters, except Anaira, along with Hiroyo and Irie, came in. They transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos saw the situation happened in Shiratori St. They were both disappointed what happened there. Meanwhile, the interview between Anaira and Erika continues as Anaira asked Erika what will be her action in order to end the massive attack of the Chariots in Hirakawa City if she is the mayor of Hirakawa City. Erika answered that she will call all authorities to monitor the situation, and she will also call the army troops and the Special Action Force Unit of the National Police to defeat all Chariots immediately. On the other hand, Rigor, Mikoto and Aria can't believe that Erika is now a senator after she was missing for three years. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 14, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 34: Project Encounters, The Zenith episode 29 and Never Surrender episode 12. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes